Loving Jacob Black
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: When... he left, I relied on the one person I knew who could me in his heart; and eventually I fell for him. Which led me to his house with an envelope with the vulnerability of my heart concealed, it described everything I ever felt for Jacob Black.
1. The Letter of my Love

_Dear Jacob; _

_I need to write you this because… I can't say it to your face I am too afraid of what you'll say. You've been there ever since… he left, and through that time I've felt something I never felt with Edward, it was a warming in my chest, the warm feeling spread right throughout my body; it took me a long time to realise what that was, it was my heart, the emotions, the feelings I felt for you. You're my sun Jacob, my light, my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my best friend… You're everything I need in this life._

_I've be spending all my time thinking about you, every moment I get it you who surrounds my mind. When we were inside your garage last week, you wrapped your arms around me when I told you about the nightmares that had been plaguing my existence. It was the first time since I moved to Forks that felt right at home, at ease... It was almost as if being in your arms was my refuge, my safe house, my home; it was the place I knew I would always want to be. I don't know what happened in those arms of yours but I know I want to feel that every single day. _

_Jacob, I guess that what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you. I love everything about you, how you're so kind and considerate when it comes to my feelings, or anyone else's for that matter. One thing I know for certain is that I don't want to be away from you… ever. I understand if you don't return any of these feelings, especially when I've been denying you for about a month or so. Love isn't simple, it's never easy; but without you anywhere in my life I wouldn't be able to breathe; I'd feel so dead inside. So if I told you now that I thought you and I were meant to be… Would you agree? Or would just think I am some crazy self-centred girl who doesn't know a thing about love?_

_I love you so much Jacob Black, without you in my life there would be no sunny days, no clear skies. The world would always be raining down on me. Whenever I felt sadness, you were the first person I came to because I knew I could trust you, I knew you wouldn't tell me to suck it up and grow a pair. You listened, you understood me._

_Bella._

That was the letter in my hands at this very moment as I stood in front of his house in the pouring rain, deciding on whether or not I should give it to him, it was the letter that would change everything… for the better; or for the worse. This very letter held all of my feelings, the vulnerability of my heart. Swallowing the pit of doubt inside my stomach I walked up those three steps that lead to man inside that stole my heart.

"Bella" Said the familiar smouldering voice behind me, the sound made the drums in my heart pound in an untimely rhythm. "Bella, what in god's name are you doing out here, it's raining like crazy and there is a storm on the way" He had a hand on my shoulder as he looked down into my eyes in anger. "Bella, you're freezing."

"I came to give you this." I mumbled in a shy whisper, putting the envelope in his hands. "Please, just read it. I have to go now; Charlie will be getting worried. Goodnight Jake" He opened his mouth but I shook my head, taking in his appearance; he had changed in so many ways. His long, beautiful, glossy hair had been cut short, a tattoo laced his left arm and his eyes… his eyes had changed from child-like to a manly stance. "Jacob, you've changed." I mumbled surprised. "What the hell happened to you? You cut your hair off… and you got a tattoo." How could he have changed that much in less than a week?

"Bella… We can't be friends anymore." Those 6 words broke my heart, twisted it… "It's not you"

"It's not you, it's me right?" By this time I caught sight of 3 men behind us, in the comfort of the woods, watching intently like they were hearing every single word Jacob and I said to each other. "Why Jacob, tell me the truth I don't want to hear a lie" Something inside him snapped as he glared at my shivering body.

"Because Bella. I. Don't. Want. To" he emphasised. "I don't want to be your doormat, the guy you go to just for comfort, to fix you; you're not a car Bella, you can't be fixed; you're too broken!" And for a second I captured a look of the old Jacob; but the old Jacob had sadness in his eyes, a longing look as he saw the tears well up in my eyes. "Goodbye Bella… I'm sorry" I watched as he shoved past me walking inside his house and slamming the behind me.

I let a small sob escape my lips… He didn't love me back; he was going to read that letter and then laugh in my face telling me how stupid I was to believe that he might actually have feelings for me too. The rain was starting to pick up as I made a feeble attempt back to my car; timing my footsteps in case I lost my balance and fell flat on my face.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?" I wept as I started the car, driving away from Jacob Black. _Who could want you? You're broken beyond repair; nobody want's Edward's leftovers. That's all you are, sloppy leftovers. _I stopped the car on the edge of the border when my tears were too much. I cried and cried until there were no more tears left to shed, my sobs overpowering the sounds of rain pelting down on the rooftop of my car.

* * *

><p>"Bells, where on Earth did you get off to?" Charlie asked in a serious voice as he flicked through the pages of the newspaper. "There is a storm; it's too dangerous to- Bella, what's wrong?" When he saw my tear-stained expression he got out of his seat and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What happened, Bells?"<p>

"Nothing dad, I'm fine" I sniffed walking past him.

"Bella, you're not fine. You've been crying, you're sopping wet and you look like the dead" He huffed, looking into my eyes expectantly. "Now what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. Dad, please just leave it." Before he could open his mouth I said "It's not about Edward, in case you were wondering" I walked past him, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to escape. "I-I I'm going to ta-take a sho-wer d-ad" I sobbed as I walked past him, sliding my fingers through my damp hair.


	2. The Letter That Brought Confession

I am so sorry for the wait! Thank you for all those wonderful reviews you all gave me! Can I get 7 reviews? If I can, I will post another chapter within 2 weeks. :)

Please review!

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I slid down the door, listening to the sound of Bella's sobs and she mumbled "Why doesn't anybody want me?" to herself. It took all I had to follow Sam's orders… it took everything I had no to run out there and wrap that broken girl in my arms and comfort her.<p>

I felt something different, something stronger than love when I looked into her eyes, it was as if the world had stopped moving, it was as if time never existed… all that was there was her, her beautiful, broken, brown, chocolate eyes…

"Who's the letter from?-"My father asked in a gentle voice, snapping me out of my trance. "Is everything alright son?"

"Uh- yeah… I've got to go to my room now, dad. I'll come out soon" Picking up the letter I walked into my room, wasting no time to tear it open.

_Dear Jacob; _

_I need to write you this because… I can't say it to your face I am too afraid of what you'll say. You've been there ever since… he left, and through that time I've felt something I never felt with Edward, it was a warming in my chest, the warm feeling spread right throughout my body; it took me a long time to realise what that was, it was my heart, the emotions, the feelings I felt for you. You're my sun Jacob, my light, my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my best friend… You're everything I need in this life. _

_I've been spending all my time thinking about you, every moment I get it's you who surrounds my mind. When we were inside your garage last week, you wrapped your arms around me when I told you about the nightmares that had been plaguing my existence. It was the first time since I moved to Forks that felt right at home, at ease... It was almost as if being in your arms was my refuge, my safe house, my home; it was the place I knew I would always want to be. I don't know what happened in those arms of yours but I know I want to feel that every single day. _

_Jacob, I guess that what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you. I love everything about you, how you're so kind and considerate when it comes to my feelings, or anyone else's for that matter. One thing I know for certain is that I don't want to be away from you… ever. I understand if you don't return any of these feelings, especially when I've been denying you for about a month or so. Love isn't simple, it's never easy; but without you anywhere in my life I wouldn't be able to breathe; I'd feel so dead inside. So if I told you now that I thought you and I were meant to be… Would you agree? Or would just think I am some crazy self-centred girl who doesn't know a thing about love?_– That was enough for me; I got up off of my seat and ran out of my room, ignoring my father when he called after me in confusion; I needed to see her, I needed to tell her that I loved her too; in that moment, I could feel the weight of the alpha order lifting off of my shoulders and soaring away from me like an eagle circulating the sky, searching the grounds for its prey.

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

"Bella" dad said sternly as I walked down the staircase; he was situated on the couch, the T.V shut off and lifeless. "I want you to move to Jacksonville, stay with your mother-"

"What! No! I- I can't just leave- no!"

"Bella, he isn't coming back-_ Edward_ is not coming back. Look, Bella, I don't want you go, you know that, don't you? I want you to stay here, I really do-… but you- sometimes, you have to love what good for you. And being here, it's leaving you with to many memories-" I cut him off, an aggravated huff escaping my lips.

"It's not Edward dad! It's not the Cullen's, so would you just leave it already! Please?" I yelled out over the rain; their blunt drops making piercing noises on the tin roof above our heads

"Than what is it-"He was cut off by a loud knocking noise; when he got up to answer, I shook my head, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

As I strode over towards the door a thumping spread around my body, warmth flooded through me, a sun seemed to be shining throughout the darkness the day was shedding to Washington.

And there he was, his skin drenched with rain that poured down from the sky above; a letter was in his hand, my letter; his breaths deep, uncontrolled.

"I love you too, Bella" He whispered as his hand drifted to my face, moving a stray strand of hair, before I could say anything or smile, his lips were on mine. "I love you- mm- so much" His hands were on my waist, guiding me into the house, moving me away from the onslaught of rain.

"What changed your mind?" I asked, pushing away from him, glancing into his eyes.

"I've always felt that way… I just can't explain that right now; but I've loved you for a really long time, ever since I kind of saw you on the beach almost a year ago." I saw the blush tinting his cheek to a crimson red. "You were fawning over the l-_Cullen-_"something told me that's not the word he wanted to spit out. "But I saw you, quiet clearly. I was 15 at the time- your hair was up in a ponytail when it was always down and free. It took 60 seconds for me to fall in love with you"

"Jacob…" I smiled, my head nuzzled into his chest; he's smouldering body cradled me to him like I was a baby as I leaned up- only to be stopped by an amused voice behind me.

"Do I need to get my shot gun out, or are you two capable to stop on your own?"

Dad- I-"He shook his head, a light smile on his face as he moved behind me to retrieve his policing gear.

"I will be back by midnight- and you" he said poking Jacob's chest. "Need to be gone by that time, got it kids?"


	3. The Letter That Brought This Love

I pressed my head into Jacob's smouldering chest as we listened to the thunder that rumbled through the skies, we watched as the lightning brightened the sky- nature's own heavenly fireworks, I can almost remember spending my time here in Forks as a little girl during a blackout, my father- well, Charlie would be asleep, his snores could be heard even throughout the noise. I would watch out the window, mesmerized at the sight before me, not a worry nor one concern, I would imagine lying in the arms of someone I loved- kind of like now-

"Bella" Jacob whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Baby, I have to go now, I will come by-"

"No, no, no... Jacob, don't go. Don't leave me here, please, not by myself" My grasp on him tightened as I looked into his eyes. "I hate being by myself" I don't think I'd ever admit that to anybody else.

"That's because of him, right?" Jacob hissed, pushing me off of him lightly as he rolled onto his feet, he was shaking, quivering in anger, and I stepped back, almost afraid of _him_, Jacob, my sun. "All that asshole of a leech has done is hurt you, destroyed you, he turned you into a zombie for months, when I looked into your eyes I could see pain, I could see that tiny ounce of hope vanish from your eyes! I watched as those beautiful lights in your eyes, that spark, that glimmer slowly evaporate into nothing but darkness, you were in a world of your own... purgatory almost."

"Jake-"

"I hate what he did to you, and you just let the absence of his presence hurt you! I was there the whole time, waiting for you to open your silly, insanely mesmerizing eyes."

"You've been waiting for me?" I questioned, my eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

"Yes; and I would wait an entire lifetime for you Bella. I remember the first time I ever saw you. You were five, and I was three. You had your hair in pigtails, my sisters' were picking on you" He chuckled lightly, the palm of his hand resting on my cheek. "You were on the ground, crying, and I was looking out the window, our dad's were watching footy and my mum... I can't remember what she was doing, but you sat there and just cried, and I can remember wondering to myself how an angel could be crying, how god could allow it to happen. I grew so mad at my sisters' that day. I was just a kid... but the first thing that ran throughout my childish head was 'I'm going to marry that girl' and I'm still kind of waiting for the day I can actually ask you..." In the darkness, I could see the tint of cheeks deepen, in embarrassment almost.

"Oh Jacob..." And I wasted no time in throwing myself into his arms; our lips moved in synch with one another as Jacob brought me over to my bed. "I love you so much..." My hand slid down to grasp his butt lightly as his lips attacked my neck with a ravenous passion... "Mmm, so much"

"I love you too" My hands went under to his pants, getting ready to take them off-.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Jacob asked, grasping my hands in his as he looked into my eyes.

"I- I thought... that- you... I-" The heat reached my face. "I thought that you wanted... me" I realised how stupid that statement was- of course he didn't want _me _nobody did... Not even Edward- I was- am sloppy seconds. A sob wracked through my body as I got up from underneath him, a hand over my eyes in shame as I escaped the room in my singlet and jeans, my shirt had somehow already disappeared.

"Wait, Bella!" Jacob got out of his position on the bed, grasping my wrist in his hand. "I'm sorry- I- I do want you, I just, don't think now is the time to be making love to you- it should be perfect, not just a spur of the moment screw that you will regret, and I don't want you to feel-."

"Just leave it" I whispered out. "I'm going to have a shower"

"What's that on your arms?" My eyes widened, as I tried pushing him away from me. "Jacob- Jacob, stop..." My voice croaked out feebly.

"What are they Bella!" He growled out, taking my wrists in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Tell me!"

"What do you think they are, Jacob!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I refused to look into his eyes. "What do _you _think they are?"

They were scars, some were fairly new and others had dwindled down into faint, but obvious, angry silvering lines.

"They're scars okay! I just wanted to feel something... an ounce of pain. Do you know what it's like to be so numb inside that you begin to wonder if you're actually alive? Do you know what it's like to feel so dead inside here?" I pressed my hand to my chest, avoiding his eyes. "Do you know what it's like for someone you thought loved you... just... leave you, with not one reason why? Do you know what any of this like?"

He didn't say anymore, the anger had dwindled into nothing more than a single flame in the pits of his soulful eyes, he just wrapped his arms around me, picking me up in his arms like I was a little girl and held me to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into my ears.

"You deserve someone who'll stay... I'm that guy, Bella, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Only a short chapter, but I hope you like it! I changed my name! Misery-loves-popcorn, totally true :P If I can get 8 reviews I update quickly and extra, extra, extra long just for my favourite reviewers! **

**xox **

**Brooke**


	4. Show Me Your Heart, I'll Show You Mine

_**Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. If you like it, hate it review :) More chapters to come. :) **__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Bella... Bella... Bella..." my name was being chanted by a voice that sounded like a hiss- the voice travelled through the frigid, cold, winter air "Bella..." but I knew that voice somehow- who was that? What did they want from me? <em>

_"I'm over here..." And in a flicker of a second I could see a figure as I turned, he looked hard and marble like, his body was pale as the snow that fell from the heavens. "Bella... Bella..." _

_"Please... who are you?" I turned, and twirled, my dress flaring around me, dancing like a flame to a fire. _

_"Stop it, I know you're the-" _

_"Edward" I whispered as he stepped into the setting sun, his skin glimmering like thousands of tiny diamonds, his eyes as red as crimson blood... He walked, seemingly almost eagle like, eyeing me off as though I was his prey. It was only then when I saw the tiny droplets of blood that slightly oozed from his mouth. _

_"Please don't-" _

_"I couldn't let you have him Bella-" _

_"What've you done to him? Where is he, if you've done anything to him I swear to god I will kill you" I growled, shoving him; but it was a feeble attempt, he didn't even budge._

_"Jacob, Jacob!" I screamed, running, storming through the forest, trying to find him. _

_"It's no use" Edward smiled, almost proud of himself as he held me back, placing his hands on my cheeks as he forced me to look. "Your mutt is already dying, look at him" And there he lied, lifeless and in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans; he looked so helpless, so vulnerable; blood was mattered in his hair, and trickling down his sculpted- godlike body._

_"Jacob!" I squealed. "Let me go!" I kicked and scratched, trying to claw my way out of his stronghold. "Jacob!" _

_"Bella" a voice whispered out to me, like a safe house in the middle of a war, like a mother soothing her child... it calmed me... but those arms still restrained me. "Bella" _

_"Jacob!" _

_"Bella, it's okay baby... wake up!" _

"Bella"

"Jacob!" I screamed in an agonized voice.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here, nothing's going to hurt you... I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, ever"

"Pr- promise me... promise me that you will not go anywhere"

"I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, that I will never go anywhere, no matter what. I promise you that I will never leave, no matter what happens. I promise." His fingers swiped underneath my eyelid, removing any traces of tears. "This isn't right" Jacob whispered, looking deeply into my eyes.

"What- what isn't right?"

"You, crying; angels should never cry."

"I'm not an angel" I choked out, willing the tears to evaporate as sobs wracked through my body; but he just held me tighter to his chest as his voice began to soar through the room, his hands massaging soothing circles into my back.

_"Baby since the day you came into my life  
>you made me realize that we were born to fly<br>you showed me everyday new possibilities  
>you proved my fantasies of love could really be<em>

_Let's go to a place only lovers go  
>To a spot that we've never known<br>To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
>Ooh this feels so crazy<br>Oh this love is blazing  
>Baby we're so high<br>Walking on cloud 9_

_Maybe later we can go up to the moon  
>or sail among the stars before the night is through<br>and when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far  
>And we can't get much closer to God than where we are<em>

_We'll go to a place only lovers go  
>To a spot that we've never known<br>To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
>Ooh this feels so crazy<br>Oh this love is blazing  
>Baby we're so high<br>Walking on cloud 9"_

"Are you okay now?" He asked, moving a strand of her from my face as he placed his hand on my chest, right above my beating heart.

"How come you've never sung for me when you can sing like that?" His voice sent lava running through my already cold, cold mind; it warmed your soul and spread a wave of calmness through even the tensest bodies. He's voice could be hell's greatest downfall.

"Like what?" Confusion was clear in his eyes.

"Like- like that. Your voice is- it's beautiful Jacob." And with those words he snorted, laying his head on my breast, a sigh rumbling through his body. "What?"

"I'm just-"he looked down, refusing to meet my eyes.

"You're just-"

"I'm afraid" My fingers ran through his thick brown hair, comfortingly.

"Of what"

"That one day I will wake up and this- you and I- will all be a dream. That this isn't really real- or one day he will come back and-"

"That'll never happen" I assured him, pressing my lips to the top of his forehead. "I'll never leave you, no matter what happens, no matter who comes into our lives, I will never go anywhere, you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not"

I could see his cheeks tilt up slightly as he nuzzled his head into my boob.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about"

"He- you... were on the ground, bleeding, and I couldn't help you because he was holding me back!" I breathed out.

"Who was holding you back, baby?"

"Edward."

"That'll never happen. He cannot take me away from you. No matter what" He's fingers ran down my arms, tracing the scars I had made; my eyes closed, ashamed, as tears of sorrow trickled down my pale, white cheeks.

I felt the slightest brush of his lips on my arm. "Promise me that you'll never hurt yourself again, and if you ever feel like doing it to yourself, you _need _to tell me. Don't ever hide your pain from me, Bella. I'm here, do you understand me? I'm here" He got up, straddling me lightly as he took my face in his hands, wiping away the tears that cascaded down. "Stop crying... shh" He shushed, bending down to wrap his arms around me, holding me like I was a little girl.

He laid both down on the bed, my body on top of his, his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest...


	5. Come on Baby, We're Going to Fly Away

**I'm not entirely sure if I am going to continue on with this scene! Leave a review if you want another chapter :)**

* * *

><p>I walked through the gates of the school for 175th time this year- everything was painfully the same. The same cars, the same wet mossy green grass, the same old, malignant building that always seemed to taunt you, the exact same people.<p>

"Hey Bella" Angela smiled at me. "How're you going today?" I smiled politely at her, toying with a lose string on my black sweater, I nodded- a confirmation for good.

"So" She grinned happily at me, bumping her shoulder lightly into mine. "Who's that boy you've been hanging out with?"

"That's Jacob"

"He's cute... Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do like him. He's just been so great these past couple of months. He said, he's always liked me. Our dad's have been friends forever and we usually spent a lot of time together as kids. I told him I loved him."

"Oh my god, what'd he say?" She looked at me expectantly, a grin on her face.

"He said-"Before I could continue on with my sentence, there was Lauren, seemingly hearing what we were talking about.

"I can tell you what he didn't say. You are Edward's leftovers. He probably screwed you than left you. You are a whining bitch and do you know what this guy's going to do? He is going to have his way with you and then leave you, just like Edward-"

"Lauren, that is enough!" Angela said. "How could you say all of that to-"

"You are worthless. Your boobs aren't big enough, your ass isn't even there, your hair is ugly- so is your face and you have a nose like Shrek's."

"Please stop" I whispered, close to tears as I looked at the concrete ground.

"You are a worthless freak- who could want you?" She just said almost all of the things I was insecure about, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked over to my truck and closed the door shut, not being able to withhold my tears for any longer. They rained down like a storm in the middle of winter, sobs wracked through my body as I wound my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest.

I don't know how long I was sat in my truck, but when I looked around, the car park was deserted, not a soul within my sight, only cars littered it.

(Line)

I laid in my bed, dried tears stains on my cheeks as I clutched my aching wrists to my chest. It had only just stopped bleeding the blood had soaked into the sleeves of my black sweater.

I could feel my phone vibrating on the top of my bedside table- I didn't answer it. It was probably Jacob. I didn't want to speak to him, not really.

I guess I was right from the beginning, he doesn't want me. He's going to leave just like Edward did.

Sighing, I got up from my bed, walking into the bathroom, but before I could reach it there was bang and then a loud thump that echoed through the house.

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob? I could hear his footsteps, his voice was loud and scared- like he was almost expecting the worst to happen. "Bella, there you are!"

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking into his pained eyes.

"Why can I smell blood, w-why have you crying, are you okay?! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Jacob." That's when his eyes drifted over to my black sweater that was wet and sticky.

"Bella, you didn't... Please tell me you didn't cut yourself again. Please, baby"

I looked anywhere but his eyes as tears brimmed to the surface, my bottom lip dropping and I collapsed onto the cold, hard wooden floor.

"Show me" he ordered, crouching down with me. His voice was hard, angered and panicked. "Bella, show me now!" He growled out as I pulled my wrists back in alarm.

"No- no- don't! Stop! Jacob, don't, please." But he did not listen, he shoved them down, blood smearing down my arms from the wet sleeves. I was wrong when I said it had stopped bleeding, blood was still flowing down.

"Oh god Bella, how far did you cut?!" He yelled at me, his hands on my shoulders. He ushered me into the bathroom quickly, grabbing toilet paper and dabbing it to my wounds, applying pressure. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go! Get away from me!"

"Well that's just too bad Bella; you're going there do you understand me!"

"I don't want you near me! You're going to do exactly what he did to me! You're going to leave, you say you love me but you don't. You're going to leave. Leave me alone!" It was almost as if I was telling myself that, convincing myself that- because if he did leave it'd make it easier that I knew it all along, right?

"Look at me!" He snarled, a feral look in his eyes as he grabbed my cheeks forcing me to look deep into his eyes. "I will never leave you, I don't know how many times I can possibly tell you that, I don't know how many times I can tell you I love you! You never believe me, but one day baby, you'll believe it. I'm not going to leave you alone, ever; especially not now when you need me the most" He's arms wrapped around me, not caring about the blood as he whispered "I'll never leave you alone."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I love you! Maybe you can't see that, or you don't believe me, but one day baby, one day you'll believe me!"

"Prove it" I whispered, giving him a broken look.

"How? I'll do anything to prove it to you" I pressed my lips to his, moving to sit on his lap.

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss, his hands trailing down my sides. "Baby, we can't do this, not right now"

"Why can't we?"

"Because you're vulnerable, you're sad and you're not in the right mindset right now."

"Please, please... This is what I want, just kiss me Jacob"

"Bella"

"Please"

He sighed, biting his lip as he looked down at me, and then at my arms. The bleeding had stopped.

"Okay" He looked into my eyes deeply, a look of sadness amongst his face as he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine as he swept me off my feet, walking into my room, shutting the door with the ball of his foot. "I love you, baby"


End file.
